The Nightmare Before Christmas (Dragon Rockz Animal Style)
Dragon Rockz's Movie Spoof of "The Nightmare Before Christmas" * Jack Skellington - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) * Sally - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Oogie Boogie - Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) * Dr. Finkelstein - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Lock, Shock, and Barrel - JJ (OC), Kate (OC), and Flinx (Legends of Chima) * The Mayor of Halloweentown - Sid (Ice Age) * Zero - Tod (Young; The Fox and the Hound) * Santa Claus - Manny (Ice Age) * Corpse Parents - Fiver (Watership Down) and Heather (Over the Hedge) * Corpse Kid - Roxas (OC) * Harlequin Demon - Crash Bandicoot * Wolfman - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * The Devil - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Clown with the Tear-Away Face - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) * The Witches - Princess Celestia and Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Vampire Brothers - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango), Ajar (Sahara; 2017), Pythor, and Skales (LEGO Ninjago; TV Series) * The Zombie Band - SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Mr. Hyde - Buster Moon (Sing; 2016) * The Creature Under the Stairs - Butch (The Good Dinosaur) * Behemoth - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 2016) * The Undersea Gal - Princess Skystar (My Little Pony: The Movie) * The Cyclops - Mike (Monsters, Inc.) * Withered Wing Demon - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) * Mummy Boy - Banjo (The Good Dinosaur) * Igor - Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) * Jewel Finkelstein - Bianca (Spyro; Reignited) Other casts: * Pajamas Boy - Riku (OC) * Pajamas Boy's Parents - Rick (OC) and Rouge (Sonic X) * The Easter Bunny - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Little Boy with Donald Duck Pajamas - Zephyr (OC) * Little Girl with Minnie Mouse Pajamas - Ella (OC) * Hanging Tree - Dillus (OC) * Elves - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Mrs. Claus - Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) * Rat - Scrat (Ice Age) Gallery: Mushu in Mulan.jpg|Mushu as Jack Skellington Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie as Sally Niju the wolf by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wl0o7.jpg|Niju as Oogie Boogie Rabbit-winnie-the-pooh-0.72.jpg|Rabbit (Animated) as Dr. Finkelstein Sid in Ice Age.jpg|Sid as The Mayor of Halloweentown Young Tod.jpg|Young Tod as Zero Manny.jpg|Manny as Santa Claus Fiver.jpg|Fiver and Heather.jpg|Heather as The Corpse Parents Roxas the deer.png|Roxas as The Corpse Kid Crash Bandicoot in Crash of the Titans.jpg|Crash Bandicoot as The Harlequin Demon Tom Cat.png|Tom as The Wolfman Plankton-spongebob-squarepants-1.4.jpg|Plankton as The Devil BattyKoda.jpg|Batty Koda as The Clown with the Tear-Away Face Rattlesnake Jake.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake, AJAR.png|Ajar, Pythor-lego-ninjago-masters-of-spinjitzu-2.06.jpg|Pythor, Scales-lego-ninjago-masters-of-spinjitzu-2.14.jpg|and Skales as The Vampire Brothers SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob Patrick-star-spongebob-squarepants-8.6.jpg|Patrick, Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|and Squidward as The Zombie Band Buster Moon.png|Buster Moon as Mr. Hyde Butch-the-good-dinosaur-12.2.jpg|Butch as The Creature Under the Stairs (2016) Baloo.png|Baloo (Live-Action) as Behemoth Princess Skystar Hippogriff form ID MLPTM.png|Princess Skystar as The Undersea Gal Mike Monster.jpg|Mike Wazowski as The Cyclops Olivia Flaversham.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as The Withered Winged Demon Bill-banjo-480x320.png|Banjo as Mummy Boy Winnie The Pooh.jpeg|Winnie the Pooh (Animated) as Igor Riku the Dragon.png|Riku as Pajamas Boy Rick The Anacondrai.png|Rick and Rouge_3.png|Rouge as Pajamas Boy's Parents Category:Dragon Rockz Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movie Spoofs